<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Omens Drabbles by eurhyic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095375">Good Omens Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurhyic/pseuds/eurhyic'>eurhyic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD burnout, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurhyic/pseuds/eurhyic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that feature the husbands that I will update as much as I can (not very often, but I just think this is fun)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Omens Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been suffering with ADHD burnout lately, so like any sane person I'm projecting onto my comfort characters (Crowley is usually subjected to my ADHD and Aziraphale to my autism). As always, thank you to my dear <a href="https://thelimegreenmachine.tumblr.com">TheLimeGreenMachine</a> for the rather quick beta read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley tightened his grip around Aziraphale, closing his eyes and burying his nose in soft white curls.</p><p>“Bad day?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded, humming an affirmative noise.</p><p>“Would you like me to hold you, darling?”</p><p>Crowley answered with another nod after a beat of silence.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled. He reached down and picked Crowley up, carrying him over to the loveseat at the back of his shop. Sitting down, he tightened his grip on Crowley. He brought his hand to the back of his head, pressing Crowley’s face against his chest.</p><p>“It’s alright my dearest. I love you,” he whispered softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will update this when I have time amongst other Good Omens projects and fics that I'm working on! Come say hi on <a href="https://sapphiclemon.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>, where I'm active, and <a href="https://twitter.com/sapphiclemons">twitter</a>, where I'm more active!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>